Et Le Serpent Siffla
by Aigie-san
Summary: AU. "Un dégoût profond lui noua les entrailles et la gorge, soulevant son cœur. Il avait la sensation de pouvoir se noyer dans la honte qui le submergeait. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'aucun de ses actes lui inspirerait un jour autant d'horreur. Pourtant, ce qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas humain." [PrussiaxSnake!England] [Tendances Drama]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Et Le Serpent Siffla**

-Si tu ne manges pas, tu vas mourir.

L'homme ne réalisa qu'il avait dit cela à voix haute qu'à l'instant où la créature braqua sur lui son regard éteint. Un frisson le traversa, faisant se dresser poils et cheveux. Un dégoût profond lui noua les entrailles et la gorge, soulevant son cœur. Il avait la sensation de pouvoir se noyer dans la honte qui le submergeait. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'aucun de ses actes lui inspirerait un jour autant d'horreur. Pourtant, ce qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas humain. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait ressentir la moindre empathie pour cette chose. La bête, enroulée sur elle-même, bougea très légèrement, comme si elle tentait de se recroqueviller un peu plus alors qu'il n'aurait semblé à personne que cela soit possible. Autant affligé que répugné par ce spectacle, l'homme tourna les talons. C'est alors qu'une voix cassée se fit entendre, le gelant sur place.

-Crois-tu… que je l'ignore ?

[… … …]

L'homme plongea ses mains dans le bac d'eau et se rafraîchit le visage. Puis, bras ballants, il demeura yeux écarquillés, souffle court. Il avait rêvé. Il avait forcément rêvé. La créature ne pouvait pas avoir parlé. Si elle en avait été capable, elle l'aurait fait longtemps auparavant ; car cela faisait plus d'un mois maintenant qu'on la gardait prisonnière. Voilà, c'était cela ; si elle avait eu à dire quoi que ce soit, si seulement même elle avait su parler, cela ferait bien longtemps qu'elle aurait demandé qu'on la libère ou qu'elle les aurait maudits de toutes les manières possibles. Il se força à respirer lentement et profondément. Cela lui avait peut-être semblé réel, mais ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination et de la fatigue accumulée.

-Gilbert, l'appela alors une voix grave.

Le susnommé se redressa, se séchant la figure dans sa chemise, avant de se retourner.

-Klaus. Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Une lettre. L'oiseau est arrivé à l'instant, répondit le nouveau venu en lui tendant l'objet.

Gilbert s'en saisit.

-Merci. Autre chose ?

-Il n'était pas seul. Nous avons enfin des nouvelles du continent.

-On nous affrète un navire ? S'enquit-il, plein d'espoir.

Klaus hocha négativement la tête et les épaules de Gilbert s'affaissèrent. Un long et lourd silence tomba sur les deux hommes. Leurs pensées à tous deux suivaient le même cours. Peu importait ce qui avait motivé les uns ou les autres à embarquer… après deux ans ici, tous n'avaient plus qu'une ambition ; partir.

-Je vois…, finit par lâcher Gilbert. Il nous faudra attendre encore.

Il n'avait même plus la force de se mettre en colère. Klaus s'en alla et Gilbert resta seul devant le bac d'eau. Rectangle d'acier cabossé, des comme celui-ci, il y en avait partout dans le camp afin de parer à tout incendie. C'était une ressource précieuse qu'on envoyait régulièrement des hommes chercher. La chaleur faisait croupir en quelques jours le contenant des réservoirs, et le soleil tapant faisait s'évaporer celui des bacs. Le village fortifié étant entièrement construit à partir du bois des arbres… l'incendie était la pire chose qui puisse arriver. Gilbert rejoignit le baraquement où les hommes passaient leurs nuits, et souvent leur temps libre. Il s'installa sur la paillasse qui lui servait de lit pour lire sa lettre. Aussitôt que son regard accrocha l'écriture de son frère, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

 _Gilbert,_

 _Notre tante est une femme admirable. Peut-être es-tu lassé de me l'entendre dire, mais elle tient d'une main de fer nos maigres possessions, luttant sans faillir contre les vautours qui nous tournent autour depuis la mort de père. Elle trouve le temps de m'éduquer et se montre toujours très patiente avec moi. Sois certain qu'elle use à bon escient de l'argent que nous recevons pour ton travail. Hier, Erika, la sœur du forgeron, est venue me voir pour prendre de nos nouvelles. Elle est sincèrement inquiète à ton sujet et t'envoie du courage. Comme elle, je souhaite ton prompt retour. J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. Pour être honnête… Bien que je sache que cela est sans issu, une parfaite œuvre de déraison ; j'ai une amie. Elle est italienne, et si tu avais vu ses yeux, tu comprendrais. J'ai honte ; pour nous protéger, tu t'es sacrifié, et je sais qu'il serait normal que j'en fasse autant, en cherchant meilleur parti… Mais elle est tout pour moi. Je l'aime._

 _Tu me manques,_

 _Ludwig_

Gilbert s'allongea quelques instants, tenant la lettre contre son cœur. Un sacrifice… Certes, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter ce poste étrangement bien payé pour quelque chose ne demandant aucune qualification particulière. Son père n'était pas l'homme le plus pauvre qui soit, mais il était loin d'être le plus riche et, tout au long de sa vie, il s'était saigné aux quatre veines pour offrir la meilleure éducation possible à ses enfants. Sa mort avait été un rude coup pour Gilbert et Ludwig. Leur mère était décédée des années auparavant, emportée par la maladie et seule leur était restée leur tante, femme effacée sur laquelle ils ne pensaient pas pouvoir compter un jour... bien que la brutale mort de leur père semblait l'avoir ramenée d'entre les ombres. Malgré cela, comment aurait-il pu ignorer cette offre d'emploi tombée du ciel alors même que la guerre se rapprochait et qu'il serait contraint, s'il restait, de s'engager dans l'armée ? Un sacrifice… Son frère le surestimait. C'était par lâcheté, pour fuir les combats, qu'il était monté sur ce navire.

Il tentait de se consoler en se disant qu'il n'était pas le pire de tous, qu'il y avait sans doute parmi les autres hommes des criminels fuyant une quelconque sentence, ou d'autres types comme lui, mais il avait été de mise dès l'embarquement de ne pas parler à qui que ce soit de la raison de sa venue. Chacun avait ses secrets et se gardait de poser la moindre question à ses « camarades », ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Personne n'était ici pour se faire des amis, ni même n'était venu de gaieté de cœur ; ils voulaient accomplir leur besogne et rentrer chez eux réclamer leur part du gâteau ou retrouver leur famille.

De toute façon, qui aurait choisi de son plein gré de rester sur cette île ? C'était un enfer… Ils s'en étaient très vite rendus compte à leurs dépens. La flore était bien celle d'une île tropicale, mais une partie de la faune… était composée d'aberrations. Des créatures mi-femme mi-poisson, mi-homme mi-taureau et toutes sortes d'autres bêtes dont les récits mythologiques étaient loin de faire l'éloge. Toutes sortes de choses _n'étant pas censées exister_. Ils avaient bien évidemment demandé des comptes au Capitaine et autres responsables de l'expédition, mais eux-mêmes étaient tout aussi paniqués que le reste de l'équipage. Ils étaient chargés de retrouver sur l'île un groupe de chercheurs étrangers étudiant la faune locale, mais non seulement les hommes en question semblaient s'être volatilisés, mais en plus, à aucun moment la mention de l'existence de monstres n'avait été faite. Et pour parachever le tableau, leur navire avait été, sans raison apparente, attiré par le fond tandis qu'il mouillait au large de l'île, mais certains hommes affirmaient avoir entendu comme une sorte de respiration émanant des profondeurs.

Tandis qu'ils s'organisaient pour rapidement monter des habitations et ériger des remparts, les responsables avaient demandé du secours au continent… qui leur avait répliqué d'accomplir leur mission. Et depuis, peu importait l'insistance des prisonniers de l'île, les refus d'assistance succédaient les uns aux autres. A croire que les hautes instances savaient depuis le début les horreurs que recelaient l'île et qu'elles attendaient quelque chose de précis, ce qui, a bien y réfléchir, était probablement le cas. Quelque chose se tramait, et cette île et sa faune étaient des facteurs essentiels à l'équation. Sans doute les chercheurs disparus aussi. Impossible de construire un navire de leurs propres mains ; ils ne parviendraient qu'à donner naissance à un rafiot qui sombrerait à la première tempête. Ils étaient piégés. Gilbert avait la sensation d'être le cobaye d'une expérience sordide dont il ne ressortirait peut-être pas vivant, mais il était soulagé de savoir que sa paye n'était pas factice et qu'elle continuait à être versée à sa famille.

Il soupira, se levant pour aller ranger la lettre dans le coffre à la tête de sa paillasse qui regroupait ses effets personnels. Il répondrait plus tard à son frère ; pour le moment, il n'avait pas l'inspiration pour de nouveaux jolis mensonges. Il sortit ; dehors, les quelques nuages qui protégeaient encore les hommes du soleil s'étaient dissipés et la légère brise avait disparu. La chaleur était désormais si intense qu'on avait l'impression que l'air lui-même pouvait à tout moment s'enflammer. Rapidement, Gilbert eut la sensation d'étouffer. La plupart des hommes avaient abandonné la corvée qui leur avait été assignée et cherchaient un coin d'ombre.

Transpirant déjà à grosses gouttes, Gilbert sortit du village fortifié situé sur le terrain plat entre la forêt et la plage pour rejoindre les quelques téméraires partis se rafraîchir dans l'eau salée. Comme les autres, il retroussa simplement le bas de son pantalon et trempa sa chemise dans l'eau. Il avait beau savoir nager, il n'osait pas s'aventurer trop loin ; Dieu seul savait ce qui aurait pu surgir des profondeurs. Gilbert, les pieds dans l'eau, sa chemise dégoulinante sur les épaules, eut une pensée compatissante pour les hommes de garde par cette chaleur.

[… … …]

Klaus était ce qu'on appelait communément un géant. Il faisait deux mètres vingt, possédait une large carrure et était tout en muscles. Pourtant, c'était un grand pacifiste, ou plutôt, c'était un grand passif. Il faisait ce qu'on lui demandait de faire, sans jamais faire preuve d'aucun zèle, avec un désintérêt notoire. Ce colosse aurait pu être impressionnant si les taches de rousseur qui le couvraient de la tête aux pieds et ses cheveux flamboyants mal peignés ne lui donnaient pas un air d'adolescent renfrogné. Il tentait parfois d'attacher ses boucles rousses avec un vieux ruban traînant par là, mais cela lui conférait des allures de noble raté. De tous, il était probablement celui qui parlait le moins, et ses yeux marrons étaient la plupart du temps rivés vers la cime des arbres. Aussi, par un quelconque mystère, Gilbert et lui étaient devenus amis.

Pour sa part, si Gilbert était plutôt de haute taille, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il faisait minuscule lorsqu'ils marchaient côte à côte. De même, il n'était pas faible mais à côté de la montagne de muscles qu'était Klaus, il le paraissait. Sans compter que son teint naturellement pâle d'albinos lui allouait comme une transparence et que ses cheveux blancs et raides faisaient maladifs en comparaison du feu dans la tignasse indisciplinée du géant. Là où le rouquin avait un regard doux mais distant, Gilbert, quant à lui, avec ses yeux rouge sang, en avait un plutôt acéré et direct. Et c'est dans la fraîcheur de la nuit tombante que le duo s'arrêta devant la cage de la créature.

-C'est de pire en pire, remarqua Klaus.

L'albinos ne répondit rien. La bête était mi-homme mi-serpent. Le jour où ils l'avaient capturée, ses écailles étaient aussi vertes et luisantes que son regard émeraude, et ses cheveux brillaient d'une éclatante couleur or. A présent, à refuser de manger, et même de boire depuis qu'elle était leur prisonnière, tout en elle s'était terni. Ses cheveux ne semblaient plus qu'une paille crasseuse, et son regard était tel celui d'un mort. Ses écailles au vert passé tournant au marron boueux paraissaient pourrir à la racine et être prêtes à se détacher. Le muscle qu'on lui avait connu au moment de sa capture s'était évaporé et ses côtes saillantes étaient une preuve flagrante de sa perte de poids. Ses ongles pointus avaient l'air de pouvoir se casser à tout moment alors qu'ils étaient avant tranchants comme des rasoirs. Sa peau à l'ambre exotique se craquelait, pelait, se couvrait de taches plus pâles. La chose se laissait mourir, tel l'oiseau sauvage privé de sa liberté.

-Je me demande pourquoi on garde ça, ajouta alors le géant. C'est rien qu'une bouche inutile à nourrir.

-Ça mange pas, donc c'est pas le problème.

-T'as raison.

-Allez, on passe notre chemin ; ça me fout la gerbe de voir ça.

-Pourquoi ?

Gilbert regarda alentours.

-Tu gardes ça pour toi, hein… mais, pour être honnête, quand ils disent « étudier la faune », je ne suis pas certain que ce qu'ils sous-entendent me plaise beaucoup.

-Ah. Ouais. Mais si disséquer ce truc peut me permettre de rentrer chez moi…

-J'imagine que tout le monde pense comme toi… Mais si tu veux mon avis, je trouve qu'on fait des choses pas bien claires et pas bien morales.

-Ces machins sont pas humains, fit valoir Klaus.

-Ils sont vivants, répliqua l'albinos.

[… … …]

Gilbert, comme à chaque nuit où il avait une insomnie, entreprit de faire le tour du camp en remuant ses pensées. Cette bestiole, ce n'était pas la première qu'ils capturaient. La plupart mouraient en quelques jours, tout au plus semaines, quand elles n'étaient pas tuées au moment d'être attrapées. Finalement, l'albinos avait compris grâce à sa discussion avec le géant qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir saisi où voulait en venir le continent. Ce qui expliquait qu'ils aient tant besoin de retrouver les chercheurs. Cependant, ça ne lui plaisait pas ; ces bêtes étaient certes des anomalies qu'on pouvait aisément qualifier de monstres, mais les torturer et les disséquer ne lui disait rien. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait y faire grand-chose ; cela adviendrait si cela devait advenir, mais c'était loin, bien loin, d'être une perspective réjouissante. L'albinos pensa, amer, presque effrayé, que pour l'instant il n'était qu'un geôlier, mais que bientôt, il serait un bourreau.

[… … …]

Gilbert s'accroupit au bord d'un cours d'eau, s'y rafraîchissant. Ce jour-là, ils relevaient les pièges. L'albinos avait trois beaux lièvres à côté de lui ; pas un n'avait été entamé par une bête sauvage. Il ignorait où étaient les autres hommes de son groupe, mais il ne s'était pas enfoncé très loin dans la jungle et aucun bruit suspect ne s'était encore produit. Toutefois, Gilbert passait régulièrement une main sur le fusil à son épaule ; la présence de l'arme le rassurait. Le soleil atteignait avec peine le sol, et l'atmosphère était humide et lourde. Même si elle n'était pas aussi forte que dans le camp, la chaleur restait difficilement supportable et l'albinos enviait le groupe envoyé à la pêche. De temps en temps, un oiseau chantait, mais sinon, seul le cours d'eau engendrait un léger son.

Gilbert soupira et attrapa l'un des lièvres, le lançant sur son épaule libre. Il sentit brièvement une résistance qui céda bien vite. Cela lui fit cependant jeter un regard aux deux autres lièvres encore à terre, à côté desquels il trouva une sorte… d'enfant. Le petit avait des cheveux blonds sombres bouclés et il fixait l'humain avec un regard à la violine bleutée horrifiée. Ses oreilles canines étaient plaquées en arrière et il était recroquevillé, la queue entre les jambes, une main aux ongles longs et pointus encore tendue vers l'animal qu'il avait voulu voler. Il était squelettique, et deux crocs de chien étaient visibles dans sa bouche entrouverte. Pas un battement de cils, pas un frisson ; l'enfant était tétanisé et l'albinos se demanda si le jeune cœur de la créature n'était pas sur le point de lâcher.

Il y eut alors des cris humains, puis un jappement infernal. Gilbert se leva, attrapa les deux autres lièvres et prit la direction de ce qui s'était mué en hurlement. Il arma son fusil tout en courant et en fendant la végétation. Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il trouva deux hommes. L'un était à terre, le mollet en sang, l'autre tenait une bête semblable à celle que l'albinos venait de rencontrer par la queue. La bestiole se débattait, jappant, hurlant, les traits tordus par la colère et la douleur. Il n'y avait pas tant de peur dans ses yeux bleus que de honte, et malgré sa situation précaire, elle posait quand même régulièrement un regard affamé sur l'oiseau qui pendait au bout du piège accroché à la branche de l'arbre non loin.

Alors Gilbert se souvint de cette énorme louve qu'ils avaient tuée un an auparavant tandis qu'elle rôdait près du camp ; aussitôt que la vie l'avait quittée, elle s'était changée en ce qui était clairement une représentante femelle adulte de l'espèce à laquelle appartenaient les deux petits. Et si c'était leur mère, alors cela expliquait l'état de dénutrition des enfants, quoiqu'il était étonnant qu'ils aient survécu aussi longtemps seuls. La créature cessa alors de tenter de se libérer et se mit à pleurer. De grosses larmes d'impuissance commencèrent à dévaler ses joues, laissant les trois hommes interdits.

[… … …]

L'albinos marchait d'un pas vif dans la jungle, la bête pieds et poings liés dans les bras. Il se demandait encore par quel miracle il avait réussi à convaincre les deux autres hommes de le laisser partir devant avec la bestiole mais le fait était qu'il avait pu prendre la créature avec lui tandis que les autres restaient sur place le temps de soigner le blessé et terminer de relever les pièges du coin. Gilbert avait suivi le chemin menant au camp sur une trentaine de mètres, puis il avait largement changé de direction pour retourner à son cours d'eau. Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau s'il se faisait surprendre sans parvenir à sortir une bonne excuse, et son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine mais… mais bon sang ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser emprisonner un enfant !

Il lui sembla que le chemin du cours d'eau fut bien plus long pour y retourner que pour le quitter, mais lorsqu'il parvint enfin à l'endroit où il avait failli se faire dérober un gibier, il déposa la bête au sol et dégagea son couteau de sa ceinture. La créature fixa la lame, abattue, puis ferma fort les yeux. L'albinos, le cœur serré, coupa les cordes trop serrées qui avaient entaillé les chairs du petit, puis il rangea sa lame et se releva. S'il écoutait son côté paternel, il nettoierait les blessures, mais il ne tenait pas à perdre du temps à jouer les sauveurs zélés. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas puis tenta de faire réagir la bête qui ne bougeait pas.

-Psss… Allez… Va-t-en… Va te cacher… T'as un copain qu'est passé par là ! Tu ne le sens pas ? Allez, suis sa trace ou quelque chose comme ça… Psss… Psss…

C'est alors qu'une truffe sortit d'entre de larges feuilles et, prudemment, un louveteau s'avança vers la créature. Il vint lécher les blessures puis sa fourrure commença à se rétracter et son corps à se déformer ; il eut bientôt l'apparence du voleur raté. Il frotta sa joue à celle de l'autre, lui attrapant le bras, tentant de le tirer vers l'épaisse végétation d'où il venait, poussant quelques couinements plaintifs. L'humain se détourna de cette triste scène, commençant à partir quand un bruyant gargouillement le figea. Il regarda de nouveau vers les petits ; ils étaient agrippés l'un à l'autre, l'air épuisé. C'était comme s'ils avaient mis leurs dernières forces, leurs derniers espoirs, dans les animaux piégés… Et puis merde ! A quoi bon les laisser libres si c'était pour qu'ils meurent de faim ? Gilbert prit deux lapins et les leur lança, s'en allant une fois pour toutes.

[… … …]

-C'était qu'un petit machin ligoté alors j'ai stupidement baissé ma garde. L'autre est sorti de nulle part, m'a sauté dessus et s'est tiré avec un lièvre. Le temps que je comprenne ce qui se passait, le premier avait arraché ses cordes et prit un autre rongeur. Ils ont tous les deux disparus dans la végétation et c'était inutile de gaspiller des balles pour des cibles que je ne voyais même pas, avait raconté Gilbert, une fois au camp.

Certains l'avaient regardé de travers, notamment celui qui s'était fait salement mordre le mollet, mais la plupart s'étaient contentés de se payer sa tête. Klaus, évidemment, était demeuré neutre. En tout cas, l'albinos était soulagé ; sa version des faits avait convaincu le camp.

La nuit qui suivit, lorsque Gilbert passa devant la cage de la créature, la voix cassée qu'il s'était persuadé d'avoir inventée l'interpella de nouveau.

-Les… louveteaux… A quoi ressemblaient… les louveteaux ?

Frissonnant, il tourna un regard écarquillé vers la cage. La bête s'était rapprochée des barreaux, en saisissant un d'une main, ses yeux verts fixés sur leurs confrères carmins.

-J'ai entendu les autres parler… Les louveteaux… à quoi ressemblaient-ils ? Insista la chose.

L'albinos déglutit avec peine et décrivit les deux petits qu'il avait rencontrés dans la journée. Un instant, les yeux de la créature reprirent vie et Gilbert vit à la lumière de la lune un pâle sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres gercées de la bête.

-Ils sont en vie…, souffla-t-elle.

Puis son attention revint à l'humain, et une lueur d'incertitude brillait dans son regard.

-Jamais ils n'auraient attaqué… Pourquoi as-tu menti aux tiens ?

Haletant comme s'il venait de courir, Gilbert regarda de tous côtés, tendant l'oreille, vérifiant que personne d'autre ne faisait une insomnie. Puis il s'approcha de la cage, restant tout de même à une prudente distance.

-Tais-toi ! Chuchota-t-il. Si on apprend que je les ai aidés, on me tranchera la tête !

La chose plissa les yeux, méfiante.

-Pourquoi alors… avoir pris le risque ?

-Parce que… ! Parce que… ! Parce que ce ne sont que des enfants !

-Il fallait y réfléchir avant de tuer leur mère, non ?

La culpabilité empoigna si fort le cœur de l'humain qu'il dut s'asseoir pour chasser ses vertiges. Puis, tête basse, souffle court, il demanda ;

-Comment, si jeunes, peuvent-ils avoir survécu si longtemps sans elle ?

-J'ai pris soin d'eux.

L'albinos leva les yeux vers la créature.

-Mais tu n'es pas de leur espèce…

-Et alors ?

-Alors c'est absurde !

-Cette discussion ne l'est-elle pas tout autant ?

Gilbert devait admettre que la bête avait raison. Pourquoi perdait-il son temps à parler avec elle ? Pourquoi ne fonçait-il pas plutôt réveiller ses supérieurs pour leur dire que la chose parlait ? Ils en informeraient le continent qui alors déciderait peut-être de leur envoyer un navire. Pourquoi conversait-il avec cette créature comme s'il s'agissait d'un humain ? Probablement pour la même raison qu'il avait finalement aidé les deux petits ; un trop plein d'humanité qui finirait sans doute par lui coûter cher. L'albinos se passa une main sur le visage.

-Si tu t'es occupé d'eux, et qu'ils ne sont livrés à eux-mêmes que depuis autant de temps que tu es ici et non pas depuis la mort de leur mère… Ça veut dire que contrairement à ce que je pensais, à terme, sans aide, ils sont voués à mourir ?

La main de la bête glissa le long du barreau jusqu'au pied de celui-ci. Une profonde tristesse émanait désormais d'elle.

-C'est une… possibilité.

-Si tu veux tellement les sauver, pourquoi te laisser mourir ? Pourquoi ne pas tenter de t'échapper ?

-Car il n'est pas possible de s'enfuir et je ne peux accepter d'être nourri comme du vulgaire bétail. Je refuse de donner aux tiens la satisfaction de croire m'avoir domestiqué. Je mourrai dans cette cage et j'emporterai avec moi les secrets de cette île.

-Alors pourquoi me parler ?

-Parce que désormais nous possédons l'un sur l'autre des informations que ni toi ni moi ne souhaitons voir dévoilées, répondit la chose sur un ton sarcastique avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Dis-moi, humain, que crois-tu qu'il est advenu de ces chercheurs après lesquels les tiens espèrent ?

Gilbert n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la chose ajouta ;

-L'île prend et l'île garde, humain. L'île prend et l'île garde…

-Non. Non, tu mens. Tu te paies ma tête, j'en suis certain. Il existe forcément un moyen de quitter cet endroit.

-Non. Elle ne vous laissera jamais partir, ni vous, ni nul autre.

-Tu parles de cette île comme si c'était une personne…

Un immense sourire se peignit sur le visage de la créature. Quelque chose de carnassier, de cruel même.

-Cela te semblerait-il si surprenant ?

[… … …]

-Cela fait une semaine que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, mais je ne crois pas que tu aies plus dormi que cela, railla la bête quand l'albinos se posta devant sa cage. Sont-ce mes propos de la dernière fois que tu as ruminés toutes ces nuits ?

Gilbert grogna et s'assit en tailleur.

-Ce n'était pas facile à digérer…

-Et c'est auprès de moi que tu es venu chercher quelque consolation ?

-Tsss… Je ne suis pas un imbécile ! Mais toi, tu es bien le monstre que tu sembles être ! J'ai protégé les petits, et pour remerciements, tu brises mes espoirs de rentrer un jour chez moi !

La chose se jeta presque sur les barreaux. Toute moquerie l'avait quittée, et une féroce colère noyait ses traits, bien que la créature se retenait de crier.

-Je ne suis pas celui qui met les autres en cage. De plus, je n'ai pas cherché à te désespérer, mais à te sauver la vie, en gage, justement, de « remerciements ». Si tu tentes de quitter l'île, tu mourras.

-Tu jubilais lorsque tu me l'as annoncé !

-Parce que tu ne jubilerais pas, toi, peut-être, de voir ceux qui s'en sont pris aux tiens se jeter bêtement dans la gueule du loup ? Depuis que vous êtes là, vous n'avez fait que semer la mort et le deuil ; évidemment que rien ne me plairait plus que voir l'île vous happer alors que vous tentez de la quitter. Cela ne fait pas de moi un monstre. Ceux, ici, qui en méritent la dénomination, c'est vous, les humains. Vous êtes rendus à un tel niveau de barbarie que vous vous faites la guerre entre vous. Cite donc moi une seule autre espèce qui en soit venue à une telle extrémité. Alors ? J'attends. Et puis, quel hypocrite tu fais, toi qui, il n'y a pas deux semaines, admettais faire des choses « pas bien claires et pas bien morales ».

L'humain, ayant d'abord pâli, tenta de décrisper ses mains dont les ongles s'étaient plantés dans ses genoux. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il rit nerveusement.

-Tu as des émotions, des sentiments… Tu parles, tu réfléchis… Et pire que tout ; tu as raison. Ne pouvais-tu te contenter d'être un animal stupide et violent ? C'eut été tellement plus simple…

Cela sembla calmer la colère de la bête dont le corps cessa de trembler de sa rage contenue.

-Tu n'aurais pas eu à savoir tout cela si tu t'étais comporté comme le reste des tiens.

Un sourire amer étira les lèvres de Gilbert qui éluda alors.

-Les petits… Combien de temps pourront-ils tenir seuls ?

La chose eut l'air interdite puis répondit.

-Ils sont encore très jeunes, manquent d'agilité, d'assurance et de courage… Ils doivent se contenter de petits gibiers… sans compter les prédateurs qu'ils doivent fuir… Ils tiendront environ trois mois.

-… Et toi ?

La créature le sonda du regard, faisant attendre sa réponse, comme si donner des informations, non plus sur les autres ou elle-même en particulier, mais sur les capacités détenues par son espèce de manière générale la dérangeait. Elle céda néanmoins.

-Dans un endroit propice, j'aurais tenu neuf mois, cependant, c'est l'été, la saison où le soleil tape le plus fort et j'y suis totalement exposé. Le laps de temps est donc réduit de moitié.

-Tu vas souffrir de la faim et de la chaleur pendant plus de quatre mois ? Personne ne va tenter de venir te libérer ? Demanda l'albinos, réalisant, horrifié, l'ampleur du calvaire.

-L'île n'admet la violence que dans le cadre de la chasse ou de la légitime défense. Nul ne prendra le risque d'aller à l'encontre de cette loi.

-Mais je ne comprends pas ; si elle veut vous protéger, pourquoi vous interdire d'intervenir dans des situations comme celle-ci ?

-Hm…, fit pensivement la bête, semblant réfléchir. Comment les humains disent, déjà ? Ah, oui. « Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables ».

-C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait, alors que ton île adorée te condamne ?

-Je n'aurais pas à être condamné si personne ne m'avait emprisonné.

Une nouvelle fois, l'humain, honteux, coupable, baissa les yeux. Un silence qui dura plusieurs longues minutes s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Gilbert soupire.

-Si tout ce que tu dis est vrai, alors je ne reverrai jamais mon frère, et toi les petits. Je suis destiné à finir seul, et toi aussi.

Il sourit, relevant les yeux.

-Je m'appelle Gilbert, se présenta-t-il, même s'il se doutait que la chose l'avait déjà entendu.

Celle-ci l'observa une nouvelle fois avec attention, puis lâcha ;

-Arthur.

L'albinos haussa un sourcil et « Arthur » questionna, agacé.

-Un problème ?

-Non, rien… C'est juste que… Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus… je ne sais pas… exotique ?

Vexée, la créature se replia, dissimulant la partie humaine de son corps derrière celle reptilienne.

[… … …]

Ce jour-ci, il faisait une chaleur infernale ; Gilbert tenait à peine debout, mais il s'acharnait, portant deux lourds seaux qu'il avait été remplir d'eau de mer certes tiède mais toujours plus fraîche que n'importe quoi d'autre à sa disposition. Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il posa son chargement et observa la cage. Normalement, il ne passait devant elle en journée que rarement, mais depuis que ses nuits étaient régulièrement animées de quelque discussion avec la bête, il s'était pris à jeter de plus en plus souvent un coup d'œil à l'état de la chose. Lorsqu'il était passé tout à l'heure, il avait cru vomir.

La température ne cessait de monter, chauffant sans pitié l'acier de la cage… Arthur y brûlait vif. Littéralement. Il s'était complètement enroulé dans sa queue pour protéger son buste humain, et certaines écailles avaient pris la couleur d'un noir carbonisé. Une odeur de chair brûlée commençait à envahir les quelques mètres alentours et, en tendant l'oreille, on pouvait entendre le même crépitement que la nourriture qu'on cuit dans la poêle. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, l'albinos prit un seau et en jeta le contenu sur la créature. Il fit de même avec le second, puis repartit vers la mer. Est-ce qu'il tiendrait l'après-midi entier comme ça ? Il n'en était pas certain.

Le soir venu, un orage aussi violent que le soleil avait été impitoyable durant la journée éclata. L'humain, les doigts lacérés par le poids des seaux qu'il n'avait cessé de charrier, leva les yeux au ciel, absent. Ses jambes cédèrent et il se retrouva allongé par terre, le visage tourné vers la voûte en pleurs. Ses poumons le brûlaient et sa gorge était sèche. Il ferma les yeux, ouvrant la bouche, se délectant des gouttes de pluie qui tombaient entre ses lèvres. Alors, il se mit à pleurer. Puis il poussa un long hurlement. Au baraquement, un homme se redressa, ses yeux se posant sur Klaus dont le regard était porté vers l'entrée.

-Voilà, ton pote a craqué. Je savais que c'était lui qui flancherait en premier. Il a toujours été plus fragile et bizarre que tout le monde.

-Vous l'avez vu faire ses allers-retours pour arroser la bestiole ? Demanda un autre. Il est complètement barge.

Un troisième ricana.

-Dire qu'on aurait pu avoir du steak de serpent demain midi !

-Arrg, dégueulasse, répliqua le précédent.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit, les faisant taire. De son côté, Gilbert, toujours à terre, bras en croix, sentit quelque chose effleurer le bout de ses doigts. Il tourna tête. Arthur avait passé un bras entre ses barreaux, l'étirant autant qu'il le pouvait. Il suspendit son geste lorsqu'il remarqua le regard carmin braqué sur lui et voulut reculer. C'est donc une main qui n'avait plus que la peau sur les os que l'albinos attrapa, la retenant avec force. Il sentait contre sa peau les cloques, les brûlures qui couvraient la chair prisonnière. La même tempête qui secouait l'île naquit dans ses yeux.

-Je vais te sortir de cet enfer.

[… … …]

Le tonnerre, la pluie battante et les rafales de vent avaient masqué le bruit des coups de feu. Gilbert rampait, le genou réduit en miettes par la balle d'important calibre qui l'avait traversé, une main sur son flan où une autre était allée se loger. La douleur était atroce, et sa tête tournait. D'affreuses grimaces tordaient son visage en larmes. Il fut soulagé lorsque la cage fut enfin en vue. Il s'y rendit tant bien que mal et fut accueilli par le regard effaré d'Arthur. L'humain toussa et glissa la clé de la cage entre les barreaux.

-Va-t-en ! Vite ! Les gardes auront cherché à s'abriter du mauvais temps, tu pourras passer ! Enfonce-toi dans la forêt !

La créature hésita un instant puis prit la clé et glissa de nouveau un bras à travers les barreaux. Bientôt, l'imposant verrou cliqueta et la porte métallique coulissa. La bête sortit prudemment, déployant son corps décharné et qui, malgré les privations et les souffrances endurées, conservait une naturelle bestialité qui, sous la lumière hasardeuse du ciel zébré enragé, le rendait beau. L'albinos le vit alors le regarder puis se pencher vers lui ; ses yeux verts n'avaient jamais autant brillé.

Et le serpent siffla.

[… … …]

 _-_ Ma tante ! Ma tante ! Appela Ludwig en entrant en trombe chez lui, un bout de papier à la main. Un oiseau est arrivé ce matin ! Lisez ! Lisez !

Il tendit le papier à la femme qui s'essuya les mains sur sa jupe avant de le prendre.

 _« Ici, tout va bien. N'hésite pas ; épouse-la. »_

Une jeune fille aux traits méditerranéens entra alors à son tour, un panier chargé de légumes dans les bras.

-Felicia ! S'écria l'allemand. Felicia ! Mon frère nous donne sa bénédiction ! Nous allons nous marier !

L'italienne posa son panier sur la table et sauta dans les bras du blond qui la fit tournoyer en riant. Alors la tante demanda calmement ;

-Ludwig, quel genre d'oiseau était-ce ?

-Oh ! Un oiseau magnifique comme jamais je n'en avais vu ! Croyez-vous que Gilbert ait eu une promotion qu'il ait le droit d'employer tel volatile ?

-Une promotion ? Répéta la femme avant de retourner à ses fourneaux. Oui, certainement, Ludwig. Certainement…

Afin de ne pas gâcher son bonheur présent, elle lui annoncerait plus tard qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose de bien moins plaisant qu'une promotion et que le salaire de Gilbert risquait de ne plus leur être versé. Heureusement qu'elle avait fait des économies et que la dot de Felicia était tout de même respectable. Tandis que les jeunes gens quittaient la cuisine, la femme se mit à pleurer silencieusement, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu as été un bon garçon, Gilbert. Plaise à Dieu de t'accueillir.

[… … …]

Gilbert somnolait au bord du lac où jouaient les deux louveteaux quand quelque chose glissa entre ses jambes, s'enroula autour de son torse et comprima son corps sans pourtant l'étouffer. L'albinos leva les yeux et découvrit Arthur dont la partie humaine le surplombait et lui faisait de l'ombre. La créature avait retrouvé son charme initial, sa force d'avant sa capture. Ses longs ongles effilés vinrent caresser le visage de l'humain sans y laisser la moindre coupure. Gilbert posa ses mains sur ce qui pouvait être qualifié de hanches chez la bête qui se pencha, leurs fronts se rencontrant doucement. Ils fermèrent les yeux ; la brise dans les feuillages, les rires des petits, le chant des sirènes… Ils sourirent. Tout allait bien.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur** **: Et je suis parvenue à rester dans le platonique ! Wouhou ! \^o^/ J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais finir par mettre un baiser quelque part mais j'ai lutté de toutes mes forces et tadaaa ! Ah, je suis tellement fière de moi que j'en ai la larme à l'œil. Est-ce de l'amitié, est-ce de l'amour ? Nous n'en sommes sûrs qu'à la fin. Sont-ils finalement morts tous les quatre ? -Oui, j'avais réservé un mobil-home pour quatre au paradis.- Ou sont-ils tous en vie quelque part sur l'île ? -Annulée ? Comment ça,** **« annulée » ? C'est un scandale ! J'avais des gens à faire pleurer !- A vous de voir où va votre préférence. :3**


End file.
